Indiscrétion
by Lyli SD
Summary: Tora voulait juste trouver Allen. Mais au lieu d'un Moyashi, elle a découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir...


Bonjour ! Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Lyli' n'est pas morte. Je sais que je devrais travailler un peu plus sur ma fic en cours, mais j'ai eu un énorme blocage et je suis en train de tout réécrire...

'Fin bref, osef. Cette fic est m'est venue comme ça, alors que je tentais de dormir. Je me suis dit que le personnage de Tora avait sûrement des choses à dire. Il suffisait de lui demander...

Pairing : Yuu/Lenalee

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Seule Tora m'appartient. J'ai pas réussi convaincre Hoshino-sama ToT

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><em>Je m'appelle Tora, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis la cible d'un psychopathe. Ceci est mon dernier récit, qu'Allen va déposer sur la pile de livres de mon jumeau Lavi (au fait, tu peux prendre ma chambre si tu veux, je pense que j'en aurais plus besoin quand Yuu me retrouvera).<em>

_Cette journée a bien commencé, mais j'ai fait une connerie. Une grosse, même. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et plus tard, Komui m'a fait avaler un sérum de vérité à mon insu pour savoir pourquoi j'étais... disons, dans cet état. À mi-chemin entre le lapin surexcité et la folle qui va se mettre à danser sur la table en plein milieu d'une expérience._

_J'ai donc avoué ce que j'avais vu, ce qui a énervé Ko-chan, qui s'est mis en tête de tuer un certain kendoka, qui a tout de suite eu des soupçons... Je vous passe les détails. En gros, ça a provoqué un bordel monstre et ça m'a obligée à me cacher dans un recoin obscur de la Congrégation, avec pour seul visiteur Allen (faut bien manger, et comme il supporte pas Yuu, c'est moins dangereux)._

_Je suppose qu'un certain roux et un vieux panda vont vouloir en savoir plus, alors je vais tout vous raconter. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi Yuu Kanda m'en veut à mort et pourquoi Lenalee a disparu._

* * *

><p>- Tora, tu sais où est Allen ? a demandé Reever.<p>

- Non, mais je peux aller le chercher si tu veux.

Le scientifique a hoché la tête puis est retourné à ses calculs. Le pauvre, il a tellement de travail ! Vraiment, Komui n'est pas sympa avec ses subordonnés. Il les laisse faire tout le boulot et il se barre.

Voyons, où peut bien être mon petit Pousse de soja ? Pas au réfectoire, il en est sorti il y a à peine cinq minutes avec des montagnes de nourriture. Sa chambre ? Trop petite pour accueillir tout ça, il ne passerait pas la porte même en s'y prenant en plusieurs fois. C'est sûr qu'avec un bœuf rôti entier, il risque d'avoir du mal... Par contre, Allen est peut-être quelque part dans l'Arche. Oui, il y est probablement.

Et c'est parti pour une heure de recherche dans l'Arche de Noé ! C'est trop génial ! Je suis partie en souriant. Les traqueurs qui passaient par là m'ont saluée. Je leur ai fait un petit signe avant de me mettre à courir vers la porte la plus proche, la numéro 9 (1). C'est que j'adore cet endroit, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! En plus, personne n'aura rien le droit de me dire pour une fois, vu que je chercherais Allen au lieu de me promener pendant des heures ou de rester dans l'immense bibliothèque.

Ah, ça y est, j'y suis. Passer à travers une porte, c'est assez étrange au début mais on s'y fait vite. Ici, il fait toujours un temps magnifique. Un soleil éclatant, un ciel tout bleu... Rien à voir avec le sale temps de Londres en hiver, mais j'aime bien les deux. Et c'est si calme... Les rues sont pratiquement toujours désertes, à peine si on y croise un exorciste ou deux de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais avoir l'Arche pour moi toute seule quand Moyashi ira à la section scientifique. Mais pour ça, il faut déjà le trouver. C'est pas gagné. Si Link, que j'ai croisé avant d'aller à la section scientifique, l'a perdu, je vais galérer.

On va s'en remettre au hasard. J'ouvre la première porte que je vois. Personne. Bon... La rose avec un papillon ? Raté. Celle à gauche ? Idem. À droite ? Plantage. Après une demi-heure de recherches, j'ai trouvé – ou plutôt "je me suis mangé en pleine face parce que je courais sans regarder devant moi pour échapper au monstre, euh pardon à Chaoji" – une porte verte. Vous allez me dire que ce n'était qu'une porte de plus, un autre essai raté. Et vous aurez en partie raison. À ce moment-là, je savais juste qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte couleur émeraude (Lavi, pas la peine de faire de faire un commentaire, je te vois d'ici !).

- Bonjour les gens ! j'ai crié en ouvrant la porte avec la douceur et la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros en pleine charge.

Gros blanc. En même temps, Yuu et Lenalee étaient un peu en train de s'embrasser tranquillement quand j'ai ouvert la porte. J'ai peut-être fait une boulette, et pas une petite. Chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose à éviter, c'est pour ma pomme. Je suis maudite...

* * *

><p><em>Là, vous allez vous interrompre dans votre lecture, vous vous frotterez les yeux, vous relirez les phrases précédentes et vous vous demanderez si je n'aurais pas servi de cobaye à Komui pour une expérience quelconque qui m'aurait rendue cinglée. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien avalé de suspect ces temps-ci, à part un sérum de vérité dans mon jus de fruit hier matin. Fin de la parenthèse.<em>

* * *

><p>- Au revoir les gens ! j'ai souri avant de repartir aussi sec.<p>

Et de me retrouver collée au mur avec Mugen sous la gorge. Comme je suis sonnée, je ne vois pas ce cher Yuu-chan, mais je suis sûre qu'il est d'une couleur très intéressante. Rouge brique, pivoine, tomate ou autre ? This is the question.

- Yuu, tu m'étrangles là... Tu sais que tu es nettement plus fort que moi ? je tente.

C'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire ça. Non seulement ça l'a énervé encore plus, mais un katana s'est rapproché un peu trop de ma gorge. Mauvais ça, très mauvais. Ça se voit peut-être pas, mais je tiens à ma peau. Dans tous les sens du terme. Puisque c'est comme ça, on va changer de méthode :

- Heu, Lenalee, tu peux lui dire de me lâcher s'il te plaît ? C'est pas que ça m'embête, enfin si justement, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire... Du genre trouver Allen, recharger le stock de chips de Lavi, surveiller Komui, tout ça...

Yes ! Lenalee, après un quart de seconde d'hésitation, a fini par demander à son chéri de me laisser. Promis, je ne mettrais plus jamais de poisson dans ton lit. Ni de piment dans ton repas. Ni de poil à gratter dans ton uniforme. Enfin bref, je me tiendrais à carreau.

- Si jamais Komui est au courant, je te fends en deux. a menacé le japonais avant de me virer de la pièce à grands coups de pied au cul, comme le gentleman qu'il n'a jamais été. M'en fous, je me vengerais plus tard. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs, surtout qu'avec Allen et Lavi on prépare une blague dont il va se rappeler longtemps... Hu hu. Vive nous.

J'ai filé chercher Allen sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Je suis pas folle, non plus (qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Oui, je sais, je vous connais si bien que ça fait peur). Une bonne dizaine de kilomètres plus loin, dans un coin reculé de l'Arche, je me suis arrêtée pour reprendre mon souffle et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Allen. Ou plutôt, il m'a trouvée en train de chanter en chinois, un peu essoufflée sur les bords, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. En relisant cette phrase, je comprends pourquoi Al' avait l'air un peu effrayé...

- Allen, tu pars en mission ! va voir Komui tout de suite. je lui annonce.

- Bien, merci. Au fait, pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien...

Il n'a pas fait de commentaire quand j'ai éclaté de rire toute seule. En fait, le maudit s'est contenté de partir rapidement après un dernier regard interrogateur.

Non, sérieusement, Yuu Kanda, le grand Yuu Kanda, est amoureux ! C'est pas incroyable, ça ?

* * *

><p><em>La suite, vous la connaissez : j'étais assez agitée pendant quelques temps, très joyeuse et j'ai passé mon temps à courir partout. Komui m'a fait avalé le sérum de vérité, et les ennuis ont commencé. Surtout pour Yun-Yun et moi, en fait. Et Lenalee a été enfermée quelque part dans la Congrégation pour Sister-complex man alias Komui.<br>_

_Pour mon incinération (2), je veux qu'on oblige Kanda à venir. Et si mon frère pouvait venir, ce serait bien. Tous mes bouquins, vous pouvez lui donner si vous voulez. Mes petits dessins, je voudrais les avoir avec moi dans mon cercueil, avant de passer au four... Si c'est pas possible, tant pis. Ah non, le dessin de Yosshî le lapin rose est pour Komui, celui du lapin roux est pour Lavi, celui de la brochette de mitarashi est pour Allen et le dessin de Mugen... Je pense que j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin (de toute façon c'est déjà fait)._

_AAAH ! Il arrive ! Je viens à peine de finir et_

- Grand-père, viens voir !

* * *

><p>(1) La porte 9 apparaît dans le manga, c'est une porte du QG.<p>

(2) Les morts du Black Order ne sont pas enterrés, ils sont toujours incinérés. C'est la règle, et ça évite la formation de quelques Akumas supplémentaires.

`A ma connaissance, on ne risque rien en cliquant sur le bouton review (j'ai fait plusieurs tests, c'est sans danger). Assez bizarrement, ça fait même plaisir de lire une review *sbaf*

A la prochaine !


End file.
